After hours
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: <html><head></head>Short, Smut stories, no real plot or anything. Just felt like typing this stuff out. Rated 'M'. All Reid X Morgan. will be updated soon. Enjoy and R&R!</html>


_**Authors Note::**_ The following stuff below are things I had typed up weeks/months ago but never posted or really finished. Nothing is in great detail so it's not my best stuff but w.e, I kinda like it. Enjoy and please R&R!  
><em><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>_

_**AFTER HOURS**__  
><em>The coffee mug wobbled its way to the edge of Reid's desk before it met its end on the ground. Pens and pencils soon followed as the desk continued to tremble. A whimpering cry is heard, echoing within the empty room.  
>Morgan looks down on the red face agent and offers him a grin, one that acts as a prize, a prize for being able to stay quiet.<p>

Of course Morgan would want nothing more but to hear Reid yelp like a bitch in heat but this was more fun, almost too fun-to watch Reid struggle with trying to keep silent.

Naked on the desk, Reid's legs in the air and his back on the cold wood…what a strange affect this all had on agent Derek Morgan.  
>But then, Reid always brought out the worse (or maybe the best) in agent Morgan. Of course it wasn't right away, nope, it took time for agent Spencer to get under Morgan`s skin. And once he was there…well, this happened.<br>And it happens a lot.

"….Morg-an…" Reid shut his eyes while Morgan thrust deeper into him.

"…Say what you want baby…no one here to help ya…"

It was true, Morgan and Reid always stayed in the office after everyone left. The whole room was their playpen.

And soon the papers on the desk fell on the floor. It seems the desk was only meant for Reid, it refused to be cluttered with anything else.

"…Slow-w…do-"  
>Moaning got in the way of Reid's ability to form words. Not that it was ever easy, especially when he would have his legs resting over Morgan's shoulders while the dark man pierces into his lower area.<p>

"Reid…" Morgan's tone was gentle at first, "…I'm just getting started" And with that, the animal within the bigger agent let out a roar of dominance.

And still the desk went on, trembling and such.

**THE END.**

_****_

_**COURT DATE**__  
><em>After a day of testifying in court, Derek Morgan of the FBI couldn't wait to get back to his hotel room and unwind. Even before he took out his cardkey, the muscle man was already undoing his tie.

"Hey, I'm back" He called out, his tone slightly cheerful. "So how are yea?" The profiler added while unbuttoning his shirt.  
>Entering the bedroom, Morgan sat on the edge of the bed while pulling the covers down slightly. He smiled at the young man who had been waiting for him patiently all day.<p>

"I'm al-alright" The other agent started. "So…ho-how was court?" Reid appeared both clammy and flushed while his speech was slurred.

"Forget about work" Morgan chuckled while bending down for a kiss. He then pulled down the rest of the bedcovers while Reid began trembling in embarrassment.

The colour of the rope complimented his pale flesh nicely, which was the reason for Morgan using it.  
>His arms were tied together behind his back, while the rope tightly wrapped across his chest. Diamond shapes form on the younger agent's lower torso where the rope was the tightness.<p>

"…You look so…damn hot right now" The dark man said.

Reid could only let out a nervous smile.

**THE END **

_**Big mouth  
><strong>_  
>Morgan lazily sat on his bed flipping channels on the t.v while feeling that overwhelming disappointment of having over 100 channels and nothing good on. But soon enough, like clockwork, his phone rang.<p>

"Hey there big, tall and handsome, how are yea?"  
>The B.A.U member, Penelope Garcia was on the other line, her voice both energized and cheerful even at this late hour. With a light chuckle Morgan just answered with a simple, "Just fine baby girl".<p>

"Okay so its been a few months now, what do you think of the new guy, Reid Spencer?"

"The Kid?" Morgan turned his T.V off before continuing. "The guy is alright…talks a bit much"

Morgan could hear Garcia laughing in the background. "The guy is smart…Maybe too smart plus have you noticed how much coffee he drinks? That screams of alien activity"

"Haha, right. Maybe you should check up on that…"

Morgan placed the phone down and turned his attention to the soft hair head that rested in between his legs. Morgan watched as Reid greedily consumed his pulsating member, his hands wrapped around the base of the shaft.

"All that talking…makes for good practice" He said softly with a chuckle before placing the phone back to his ear.  
><strong><br>THE END**


End file.
